


The Aiue Pantheon (AU Pantheon)

by WheezyInAPot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blue is a farmer, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), He's got a cute accent, Ink speaks using the royal we, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezyInAPot/pseuds/WheezyInAPot
Summary: What happens when a simple farmer finds a dying god out in the woods and nurses them back to health? In this story you might just find out! In this world gods exist in physical form. They are kept alive through the belief of their followers, but what happens when a new and false god is created? The Angel.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This story is done in RP format! Enjoy! This is a role play done with my friend Moontamble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our farmer Blue finds a passed out god in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is done in RP format!

Long ago the realm was ruled over by mighty beings known as the Aiue Pantheon. Each member of the pantheon had a role, or even several. There was Error, the god of death and destruction, there was Ink, the god of life and creation, there was Nightmare the god of misfortune and misery, and that is just to name three. These gods were given their power by the belief of their followers but when a new false god was created by the mortals the Aiue Pantheon was in danger. Many gods died as the followers of the Angel embarked on crusades to wipe out all who did not believe in their god. And as the followers of the great pantheon fell, so did the gods.

Ink lay on his back in the forest. Everyday he grew weaker and weaker as his followers were killed. His massive antlers had turned so brittle they just snapped off under their own weight.  
Ink listened to the trees cry out as they withered around him, and the flowers scream as they died. His heart ached for the life lost around him. For he could not do anything about it. And not even Error could contain the spread of death, nor could Nightmare contain the misery. This was beyond their control.

Ink stared up at the darkening sky in silence. Was this how it ended? How it all ended? The end of creation itself would spell doom for all creatures big and small, all plant life and art itself would be empty. He laughed bitterly. The mortals were ending themselves by following a god who could not provide or love them, for they did not exist. The god of life began to close his eyes as the dark brown leaves fell around him.

~~~

Times had become harsh in this land, all other lands too, but Blue would not know too much about that. As a simple tender of crops he knew better than anyone else the hardship the very earth itself seemed to be going through. He was struggling, and not because the demand for his produce wasn't high, because it was, but he couldn't produce nearly enough to pay for the maintenance of both himself, his fields, his house, and his animals. Luckily, he had saved up a very sizeable food pile; jams, jellies, canned vegetables, dried meat (both salted and smoked), pickled vegetables, wine (he had traded for many bottles with a neighboring farmer who had long since gone), and he had made plenty of magic food back when he could afford to extend his magic in something as mundane as cooking. The good thing about magic food is that you could make it in bulk and it would be er go bad thanks to the magic. Needless to say he had many pots filled with what he called farmer stew (mainly potatoes, onions, and carrots with whatever meat he had on hand at the time, sometimes it would be multiple bits of different meat, usually chicken… he had to do something with the extra roosters). This meant that he was good for a long time to come, and the house was in good shape, just the porch needed some mending. So his only real expenses were his fields and his animals. His fields could be fine with what manure or compost he could make, along with water from his well.

Blue currently had a flock of chickens, mostly egg layers, but they would work for meat in a pinch, and two dairy cows, both in the early stages of pregnancy, as well as one bull. He had to buy feed(including a special mix for the pregnant girls), as well as medicine, hay, and a mineral block or two wouldn't hurt. All that was very expensive, especially now when everything was dying and wilting. Luckily he could trade what little produce he managed to make from his hard labor for most everything.

Currently Blue was in the forest that bordered his property. He could remember when this forest was lush and teeming with life, but now only wilting plants, bare trees, bushes, and emaciated field mice remained. As he journeyed deeper he began to notice the plant life was in even worse condition, some clearly dead and even bare spots where grass once stood. Amidst the worst of the dying or dead plants was a monster who had passed out, clearly weak and in need of help.

Blue rushed over and assessed their body for any injuries. The only thing he could find where two little nubs on their head like that of a buck who had just lost their antlers, otherwise there seemed to be no real wounds like from a blade or broken bones from a fist. Blue looked around wondering where the stranger came from. Perhaps they had escaped from pursuers who were attempting to convert him, maybe he was starved for believing in the pantheon… Whatever the case Blue refused to leave them out here defenseless and alone. 

Blue bent down and ever so gently picked them up. It was a simple task, Blue had to help the cows up before and compared to them this was like picking up a babe, not that he was bragging. In Blue's line of work you tended to get quite muscular. Of course, being larger than most monsters helped as well. He wasn't huge, there were many monsters bigger than himself, just as an average he was on the larger side.

Blue carried the stranger home, carefully cleaned them of dirt with a cloth, and laid them down in his bed. The bed itself was very large… mostly because Blue had been overzealous in expecting to invite friends over and them needing somewhere to sleep… of course he didn't really have friends since everyone either left for the Crusades or thought he was simple and awkward.

Blue tucked them in and went off to the storage shed to get some farmer stew for his new guest. The magic would help them gain their strength back even faster. He hoped they would like his cooking… and not freak out about being in his bed. Or think that he was a bad person.

~~~

When Ink awoke he was… under a roof? He’d thought that he and all others were done for…  
He attempted to sit up but found that he couldn’t. He grunted as he tensed up, trying to gather all of his strength but he only managed to make it halfway into a sitting position before falling back down flat. How undignified for a god such as himself. Nightmare, the god of misery would surely be laughing at him right now. But he was gone too as far as Ink knew.

Seeing as he couldn’t get up he decided to look around the room instead. It was… homey. It was… indoors… there was… a bed. Yes it was a room. Ink hadn’t often ventured indoors so he didn’t have much to compare it to.

~~~

Blue came back with a bowl of stew and a spoon. He saw that his guest was awake and he gave them a bright friendly smile. "Howdy, saw ya layin out in the forest next ta my farm. Hope ya don't mind me puttin ya in ma bed," Blue said a little awkwardly as he came over. "Ya look pretty weak so I brought ya some food, t'ain't poisoned er nothin." As if to make a point he tipped the bowl just enough so he could gulp a little bit of the liquid down.

"If ya need I can feed ya. The magic in here should help ya along nicely… sorry m talkin so much, t'ain't every day I have a guest. " Or anyone but the girls to talk to.

~~~

Ink stared at the other, unsure of what mortals say so he just gave a weak little “Howdy…” back. Then he nodded his head when the stranger offered to feed him, though he was very embarrassed about it, his cheeks tinting just the faintest bit. He curled his toes and wiggled his fingers but aside from that he didn’t feel like he could move. “...U-up…?” he rasped out quietly.

Blue was quick to pull a chair, from his desk in the corner, over to the bed when his guest asked for help, and he sat down with the food. When the other said up it took Blue a second to realize that they were too weak to even sit up. "Course lemme getcha set up here," Blue said setting the bowl on top of the small drawer next to the bed.

Blue got up and gently lifted them into a sitting position with one hand while he placed pillows strategically to keep them supported. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he carefully set them against the pillows and sat back down himself grabbing the bowl and spoon.

"I dunno if 's any good er not. Nobody but me round here ta ask, but I think it's alrigh'. An don' be embarrassed cause ya need ma help. Wit the world the way it is right now 's a wonder nobody else t'ain't needed ma help. Sides that m happy ta have ya here gives me more'n jus ma girls ta talk to, oh, uh those er ma cows raised em maself I did… m doin it again," Blue sighed somewhat sadly he was getting too excited and was making this weird and awful.

M'gonna getcha spoonful uh this stew so ya can go ahead an start healin up, " Blue said mostly to make himself do what was needed and not be an awkward mess of a person. 

He got a spoonful of the stew, after mashing it up a bit so they wouldn't have to chew, and carefully brought it to their mouth.

~~~

Ink was quiet as the other talked. They sure did talk a lot, but to be fair so did Ink. He grunted quietly when he was held up but gave a small smile anyways when he was set against the pillows.

He doubted the food would be bad. Food was food! And all food was good! Ink could sympathize with being by himself somewhat though he had the plants and animals to talk to. The trees were such gossips!  
When the spoon of stew was brought to his mouth Ink opened up, leaning forward slightly to take the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed down the stew with a hum. He thought it was good. He let go of the spoon so he could have some more, repeating his actions till the stew was finished… minus the hum of course, as that’d be very strange. He smiled at Blue when he was finished, blinking slowly.

~~~

Blue was very patient with feeding them, his look was soft and encouraging. When they were finished he gave another smile. "M glad ya liked it enough ta finish the bowl," Blue replied sounding like they had just made his day simply by eating. "M'not gonna go askin ya questions jus yet, but I hope ya don' mind if I do a little talkin at ya. The name's Blue, an I hope yer stay here's nice n' cozy. When yer feelin up ta it I'll show ya round the farm if'n ya want o' course. Til then I'd be happy ta describe it ta ya?"

Blue didn't like that they were so weak, of course not, he never liked to see anyone suffer. That's why he usually took extra roosters into town to the butcher shop, the butcher would keep one or two birds and have the rest ready by the time he was done selling his produce. However, he was very happy to have someone here… Was that a bad thing? Under the circumstances he means, it made it sound like he was glad they needed tending to. He was glad that he found them before they got any worse.

~~~

Ink smiled back at the other, listening to them speak. “...I-Ink.” He said quietly after Blue introduced himself. When Blue offered to describe the farm Ink nodded his head. He wasn’t really interested in it, but he wanted this kind stranger named Blue to be happy. Kind souls deserved to be rewarded after all. He looked down at his hands, and at his strange gloves which were fingerless save for his pinkies. They were for art. He hoped he could make something soon…

~~~

"Yer name's nice. An I'll try an tell ya bout the interestin thin's bout the farm, but I might' not be the bestun ta decide that since m the one tendin the animals an such every day," Blue replied scratching the back of his head. "I've gotta bout twenty chickens, I, uh, won' bother namin them all jus know they have their own names, a rooster named Pecker, ma brother named him…. Anyhow, I also got two cows names Abigail an Annabelle, raised em from calves, they're twins an the only way ya can tell me a part is by the colored bow on their tails, Abi's 's red an Anna's 's blue. Both of em have been bred by Buck, ma bull, but 's still early on an I've gotta give my girls special care an attention, well more'n usual, they're ma babies can' help but spoil em. 'S fer food ya don' need ta worry, been storin stuff up fer a while now an there's plenty ta go round. So doncha worry bout me none."

Blue wondered if they were tired. "Do ya want me ta lay ya back down now so's ya c'n rest?"

~~~

Ink listened silently, smiling at how much Blue seemed to care for his animals, he wanted to go see them soon. When he could walk. Or at least speak properly. Some tea would probably help, so he made that known, clearing his throat. “Tea?” He asked, fidgeting with his hands. Ink felt a little bad that he didn’t understand absolutely all of what Blue was saying. He understood most of it, but some didn’t make sense to him.

~~~

"It'll take a bit a doin, but I can fix ya some. Still have some golden flower tea, hope that's alrigh'," Blue says as he gets up and moves the chair back. "It'll be a bit, but I'll be 's fast as I can."

Blue hurried out of the room to go get some water from the well so he could boil it. It took a little while to get everything set up, but once it was the tea was quickly made and Blue brought it to his guest in a cup. He hoped they were still awake.

"R ya awake?" Blue asked as he entered the room with the tea. He hadn't minded doing all the work to make it for his guest.

~~~

Ink had just been starting to drift off but he quickly blinked himself awake when Blue spoke. He gave him a tired smile and nodded his head.  
Ink waited patiently till the cup was close enough to his face to lean forward and take a sip. It was good enough by his standards. If things got any better Ink would show Blue how to make other kinds of tea as well. He continued to sip at the tea till there was nothing left, leaning back as much as he could and closing his eyes to get a little bit of rest.

~~~

Blue softly smiled once the other was done. It was nice to be needed by someone. He took his guest's cup and went to clean it. With any luck once they had rested up some more they would at least have the energy to talk some. He usually only carried on conversation when he went into town, and that was mostly for trading his produce. He hoped they liked animals, well maybe not Becky, pecky Becky, he would understand if they didn't like the ornery older hen. He did, but he still got pecked by her a lot… and flogged at least once when he got too close to her chicks but they were running after him with the other chickens to get fed!

Blue thinks he may spend too much time with the animals. He loves them dearly, but he should have more interaction with monsters and humans than he did now. It couldn't be healthy to essentially be talking to yourself so much… probably why he has a hard time knowing when to stop himself when he does talk to others.


	2. The recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ink regains his voice and begins his speedy recovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All they sayings Blue uses are actual things Moony has heard in conversation before.)  
> Enjoy!

When Ink awoke once more he was feeling slightly better. He rolled to the edge of the mattress and placed one foot on the floor, and then the other, leaning heavily against the bed for stability he slowly let go of the bed and took a few steps… before his knees buckled and his legs gave out under him. He ended up on his rear end with a thud, sitting on the floor in a dazed state.

~~~

Blue had been out on the porch just winding down his busy day when he heard a thud coming from his bedroom. He rushed inside fearing that his guest had rolled out of bed or hurt themselves somehow. When he found them dazed sitting on the floor he came close and bent down on one knee to make sure they were alright. They just appeared to be dazed and not seriously hurt, but he would ask anyway. From how they fell it looked like they were trying to walk. 

"Ya took quite a tumble there. Are ya alrigh'? Were ya tryin ta walk? I c'n help ya move some but we shouldn't push ya too hard er ya could strain yourself an we'd be goin backerds," Blue warned though it was clear it was from a place of genuine care and concern not like he was chastising them or sounding like they were being a bother. 

~~~

Ink opened his mouth to speak, a small squeak escaping him before he cleared his throat. “Yes we are fine. And we just wanted to see if we could walk… we don’t like feeling so helpless…” the small god sighed, looking up at the other. “Help us up?” He asked, not using the word please as that wasn’t needed for gods. Nor were the words thank you.

~~~

What an odd way to talk. They're saying we but it's just them… Huh, maybe it's a cultural thing. Blue gave a smile and a nod in response as he carefully helped them up. He had practice with his brother… Nevermind that didn't matter anymore. He just had practice helping people who fell on their coccyx when trying to walk. 

He helped them back over to the bed. "Doncha worry bout walkin too much right now. I promise nothing's gonna happen ta ya under this roof, an yer healin up jus fine," Blue said encouragingly as he aided them back into bed. "Wit how fast yer healin up ya'll be up and at'em in no time 'tall(at all). Shoot, ya might even be rarin ta go by tomorrow if ya keep this pace up. Guess I put enough magic in my cookin ta give ya a jump start." Blue snickered.

"Ya wanna talk some er would ya rather I leave ya be fer a while? Course we don' hafta talk if ya don' wanna."

~~~

Ink let himself be moved back to the bed though he was disappointed. “Under this roof…” he echoed before shaking his head and looking at the other. “ Thou art most wel—“ he cleared his throat “You are most welcome to speak to us if you’d wish.” He replied with a smile. “Thy na— your name is Blue, correct? We are Ink.”

Ink fidgeted with his gloves, looking away from the other to glance around the room once more  
“This is… your room?” He asked.

~~~

Blue smiled happily, his starry eyelights sparkling, as Ink said they could talk some more. He really enjoyed having company, not that he didn't love his girls or his other animals, they just weren't the same as having another person to talk to. "Eeyup ma name's Blue," he nodded in eager affirmation. "This here's ma room too. T'ain't much, but I gotta desk fer whittlin an what not, a nice big bed, an a table drawer next ta the bed. I hope ya think 's comfy, but if ya have any requests doncha hesitate ta ask me. I won' mind gettin ya anythin, fittles, drink, er maybe some more blankets of a night. Yer ma guest after all, it won' bother me t'all ta getcha somethin."

Blue knows that his room is kind of dull, but he hoped that they didn't feel bored or trapped. He had hoped that maybe they would stay even after they had healed up. But it was a bit early to be thinking of that. Right now he just needed to focus on Ink and getting them better. 

"'S there anythin ya wanna ask me bout? Er should I just tell us a bit bout maself?"

~~~~

Ink was quiet once more as he listened and smiled when Blue told him he’d get things for him if he wanted. That was very kind. When he was better he’d reward Blue handsomely… if he ever did get better… Ink’s smile fell for a moment before he nodded. “Tell us about yourself. We’d be happy to know more about the kind soul who rescued us.” Ink drew his knees to his chest, pointing to the chair at Blue’s desk. “Sit?”

~~~

Blue blushed his namesake upon hearing Ink describe him as a kind soul. "Aw shucks, t'weren't nothin," Blue replied clearing his throat in an attempt to regain composure. "Ya were hurt an needed help an I was there. Jus done what anyone else shoulda done. Havin ya here 's a real treat fer me too, can' tell ya how much I preciate yer patience with ma mouth yammerin on." 

Blue chuckled as he went to go sit down as Ink requested. However, he was a bit nervous, this next part might make his guest hate him. Blue needed to get religion out of the way since that was all anyone seemed to care about anymore and he was sure they would ask soon if he wasn't forthright about his beliefs, or lack thereof rather. Blue didn't believe in gods or the Angel. He didn't really have a problem with anyone believing whatever they wanted, but he did have a problem with the Crusades. It was something he would rather not get into, but he had his reasons for his lack of religion.

"So a bit bout maself… hmm well I like animals, though ya prolly coulda guessed that from how I talk bout mine," Blue gave a nervous chuckle before continuing, "'ve lived on tha farm fer s'long as I c'n remember. Was jus me n' my brother fer years…." Blue trailed off, his eyelights losing their stars and just becoming round baby blue orbs. "He's gone now… b-but m used to it. C'n take care o' tha farm jus fine by maself, course if ya wanted ta help out when yer able ta I would be very grateful, a helpin hand is always welcome."

Blue's spirits seemed to recover a bit though now he seemed nervous. "I whittle sometimes, c'n make wooden toys, but they're not that good. I like ta cook, but don' do it very often…. Only other thin that I can think of that's important is that I don' really have any beliefs. Would rather not get inta why, but I don' mind people believin whatever they want s'long as they're not hurtin others. These damned Crusades need ta stop fore thin's get much worse or I fear we won' be able to crawl outta this pit they've put us in… too many good men an women have been killed fer tha sake of some blasted Angel." Blue sighed heavily. 

~~~

Ink couldn’t help but grin at his modesty, though he was still a tad bit hard to understand. He felt a bit of sympathy for the other when his expression fell. If he were closer he would’ve gently patted his hand, but he wasn’t so Ink just gave his best comforting smile. Upon hearing that Blue enjoyed carving Ink got visibly excited “Yes we do adore art!” He chirped before realizing he’d interrupted. “Our apologies… continue.” 

Blue began to tell Ink about his beliefs and the small god couldn’t say he blamed him. “Yes the… crusades… our entire… um… coven has been killed. We are the last survivor as far as we know… we were once the high priest of the god Muse, or well… life and creation.” He half-lied. He was no high priest. But rather the god himself. “Our dying environment is a direct result of the killing… We do hope it will get better one day, but we are not confident in that.”

~~~

Blue chuckled a bit at the other's reaction to his hobby, though he felt like they might not be all that impressed once they saw his generally crude carvings. He didn't have too much time to indulge in his hobby after the day was done, and as a result he wasn't all too good at it yet. Still, it was nice to see his guest so excited.

When Ink told him how he was a high priest of the Muse, the god of life and creation, Blue wasn't surprised. It explained why they had been so excited about his carving. It was a form of creation, and in general followers of the Muse loved art and forms of expression. Typically they were good people. Blue's parents were followers of the Muse, and as a kid both he and his brother followed in their footsteps. 

"I think that thin's c'n get better if we all do our best an get along. We could help heal the earth together if we could jus forget about our differences an didn' jus blindly discriminate. Whether anyone else helps out m'gonna do my part ta help out. Can' expect nothin ta ever get better if ya jus give up. "

~~~

Ink’s smile grew smaller but more genuine. That was very sweet and very comforting to know that he had at least one mortal willing to help him even if they didn’t necessarily believe in him. “Yes, determination, perseverance and patience are key in this. We do not know when things will get better but... they must at some point, we believe. Everything comes in cycles, this must just be another stage of our world’s cycle.”

Ink hummed in thought. He… hadn’t spoken to a mortal in many moons, so he wasn’t too sure what to speak about. “We hadn’t left the temple in months, so we aren’t exactly sure what the state of our world is… is the earth dying everywhere? Or only in this area?” If it was only this area the damage would be easier to reverse however Ink did not have his hopes up.

~~~

Blue hadn't seen anything first hand so he couldn't answer the question with certainty. He could only relay what he'd heard in town. "S fer as I know 's happenin all over, but we're one of tha worst places hit. Course our kingdom ran on farmin, what with our main source of trade bein our crops and the thin's ya c'n make with em, like flour, preserves, an tha like. Not everyone was 's lucky 's me an saved up s'much food as they could. Ma neighbors know who ya come ta if'n they have a need fer food, but most folks are too proud ta ask."

Blue couldn't give out food to everyone he knew on a weekly basis and have enough left to last through this, and when the food ran out he would have to start using the meager offerings from his field to feed himself, when that happened he wouldn't be able to trade for feed, when he couldn't trade for feed then his animals would starve, when his animals starved they wouldn't produce, when they wouldn't produce he would be forced to sell them, and Blue couldn't do that to his girls. However, if someone asked him for food he would give it happily while there was some left to give. 

"I heard tell in town that a lotta folks are doin whatever they c'n jus ta provide fer their families. Mothers bein forced ta offer themselves jus so their children are able ta eat, fathers joinin the Crusades after promises that the Church of the Angel would provide fer their families, and children bein given scraps of food fer differ'nt thin's (anything from prostitution to cleaning out chimneys). I feel guilty bout not havin ta worry bout where ma next meal comes from, but it does mean m able ta help folks like ya when I come across em." 

~~~

Ink frowned softly. “It really is unfortunate, but we are glad that you’re here to help your people…” 

Ink went quiet for a moment. “So… do… you spend all day working?” He asked, tapping his finger tips against his legs. “Are you alone aside from your animals?” He asked, tilting his skull. He raised his hand and itched at his horn stumps. “When can I leave your bed?” He asked… he hoped he wasn’t bothering him with all his questions.

~~~

"Spend most of ma day workin, but 's not all hard work. Workin with ma girls an tha others 's fun, even when 's hard. Course I like ta unwind out on the porch jus watchin tha sunset, an I do some carvin if tha mood strikes me. Mostly work though, excitin life I live I know," Blue answered the first question with a soft chuckle. "Eeyup, 's jus me an ma animals out here. Been that way ever since my brother left."

"Ya can leave the bed whenever ya wanna jus lemme help ya around a bit at first jus so I know y'all be alright," Blue lightly blushed at how much like a demand that sounded. "I mean if yer okay with that it'd jus gimme some peace a mind. M'not gonna make ya stay in bed er do nothin ya don' wanna do. Yer ma guest n' yer comfort is ma top priority."

~~~

The small god listened intently. Working all day didn’t seem very fun but he supposed if that’s what this stranger named Blue enjoyed doing then who was he to judge? It’s not like it was hurting anybody afterall. 

Ink watched the mortal’s cheeks turn blue. Why was he embarrassed? Ink smiled and nodded, agreeing to his terms easily. “Well could you take us outside… maybe now?” He asked with a quiet chuckle.

~~~

Blue nodded and got up out of his chair. He went over to the bed and helped Ink get up. "Alright, ya jus lemme know if ya feel like ya need ta stop an take a break. I'll take ya out on the porch an we'll see if ya wanna go further, " Blue explained as he assisted the other. Again he wasn't condescending or anything he just wanted to be forthcoming with Ink and treat him as an equal with a choice in what they did. 

~~~

Ink nodded once more. “Alright, we’ll tell you if we start to feel unsteady or weak.” Ink stood with Blue’s help, holding onto his hands much like a babe still learning how to walk. He let Blue guide him through the house to the porch, frowning softly when he got outside. “... this is… worse than I remembered…” he sighed before his eyes widened and he got excited again. “Blue! Blue look! A flower!” Among the dying grass was a small white flower. A white lily of the valley. “Oh you mustn’t let your animals eat it, they’re poisonous… but still beautiful nonetheless. They symbolize the return of happiness… Perhaps this is a sign things will get better! And they must be getting better if a flower is able to bloom in a time like this!”

~~~

Blue was just as surprised as Ink was to see a flower blooming. He swears that he hadn't seen it before, but maybe he overlooked it? "Gosh, that sure is purdy," Blue said, voice filled with awe as he looked at the delicate plant. "Can' believe I missed it before, but I think yer right 's a sign. With more hard work an understandin tha world can recover."

~~~

Ink smiled with a nod. “Yes, I do hope more will grow soon.” He sighed and smiled softly, looking at the flower, leaning back against Blue’s legs slightly. “Can you show us the animals? We want to see.”

~~~

"Oh sure thin', let's go ta the barn n' see ma girls first, well an Buck too, but he's not as friendly so don' take no offence if he jus ignores ya. He's not a bad bull, an he's fine with bein pet he jus won' eel it out," Blue explains as he starts leading him out to the barn. 

Once there Blue opens the door and Abi and Anna are quick to come over. They seem really curious about Ink. Abi presses her big wet nose against the side of Ink's face, but moves quickly when Blue offers to pet her. Anna was the more skittish of the two, both were very friendly, she was a bit standoffish toward strangers, but she would warm up to Ink quickly enough. Anna wouldn't make the first move though, she would stand close, but she wouldn't try to lick or nuzzle Ink. True to form Buck was content to jus eat and ignore the two. 

"Meet ma girls, Abi and Anna," Blue introduced them like a proud father. 

~~~

Ink squealed quietly when Abi nuzzled his face. “Oh Blue, they are beautiful!” He reached out to Anna in a delicate motion, calling her over using his influence over animals. “And you are just as beautiful.” Ink reached up and let her smell his hand for a bit till she came closer. When she did he gently pet her great big head. 

Ink looked to the bull next with a grin. “And you are very handsome sir.” He chuckled quietly, slowly raising his hand towards them.

~~~

Anna came over a little shyly and smelled his hand before coming closer and getting pets. Blue was beaming, he was always happy to see his girls, but he was even happier to see that his guest liked them too. Anna licked Ink's hand with her big rough tongue. A lot of people were shocked when they first felt a cow's tongue because it was more like sandpaper than anything. 

Buck, a big cream colored bull with curly fur on top of his broad head, moved over towards the tiny person that had caught his girlfriend's attention. Buck was even bigger than the girls, though not massively so, and Blue couldn't imagine how big Buck must seem to Ink. He gave an uninterested snort after smelling Ink's hand, but he didn't move either. He would take or leave pets, all he cared about were his girlfriends and food. 

"Glad to see ya like everyone! Don' mind Buck I got im as a calf from a fair an he was kinda mistreated, but he's come a long way since then an 's the gentlest bull 've seen," Blue says as he scratches Abi behind the ears. 

~~~

“Poor thing. We are glad he has a good home now.” He murmured, petting the bull as best as he could.

He moved away from the bull slightly with a frown. “It pains us to know that someone could cause an innocent creature such unnecessary suffering…” he didn’t understand why someone would harm one of his beautiful creations without a good reason. He understood killing for survival, like for food or for clothing if you are bare, or even for self defence, but hurting something without a reason? Ink couldn’t understand it.

~~~

Blue didn't really understand it either. He couldn't even hurt an animal for food, but he did understand that it needed to be done sometimes. If Blue didn't give the butcher the extra roosters before they got to be too big then there would be a lot of cockfighting amongst his flock. Roosters could be seriously injured or even die. It was a necessary process. 

"I dunno either, guess some people jus don' think they feel thin's like we do so 's okay ta use em anyway they like. I don' think they look hard nuff at em, ya c'n see in their eyes that they ain't jus mindless thin's," Blue hugged Abi's neck gently with one arm. "I'd say they feel an understand better n' most people do."

~~~

“They do… We were alone with the wildlife for a long time,” before we created people “and we found they are much less judgmental. Much less… disgusting towards each other.” He said after a moment of trying to figure out the word. He leaned against Blue slightly, looking up at him with a sad smile. His love had always preferred animals as they did not judge him for what he was. His love… for all Ink knew he was gone with the rest of the gods… if Blue could continue to help Ink and occasionally give him things then he imagined he’d be able to at least regrow some of the forest and regain some control. He’d not be as strong as he once was, but there wouldn’t be as much of a struggle for the mortals and animals to get by.

~~~

Blue was slightly startled by the other leaning up against him. He wasn't used to it, but he didn't mind the feeling. Blue tenderly pet the top of their skull in a comforting gesture. If it wasn't already apparent that he was just used to animals for company this action would have probably confirmed it. 

"Can' say that what some do ain't wrong, but I like ta think that everyone is capable of bein good… no matter who they are er what they done, s'long as they jus try an change," Blue replied earnestly. "Course some people is backerds an stubborn as mules so not everyone would change on their own. They hide their deeds behind differ'nt thin's, tradition, culture, religion, anythin ta justify what they do… or their hatred." 

Blue's last memories of his brother at home were of him trying to hide his true self from them. Papy would have hated him if he had known the full truth about him. Blue wasn't natural, at least that's what his brother had said unknowingly. So he put on a mask, and even pretended to be something he wasn't for the sake of his brother. "Anyway, the world can' be all that bad if 's got people like ya in it. Those who are gentle an kind. C'n see why my parents were devout believers in the Muse if yer anythin ta go by. "

~~~~

“Thank you Blue, that means a lot to us. You are very… sweet.” He smiled, leaning against the other a little more heavily at the petting. It was so familiar. He remembered his love petting his skull between his antlers, and himself doing the same for his love. He was vigilant though, knowing how… sensitive… the base of a god’s horns were, so he tried to stay as still as possible so Blue’s hand wouldn’t brush against them.

“Blue we aren’t sure we can walk anymore, but we still want to explore…” Ink pouted slightly. “We want to see the crops…”

~~~

Blue nodded. "'S it alright if I pick ya up then?" Blue asked just to be sure. He didn't want Ink to feel like he didn't have a choice in the matter. He also didn't want to just swoop up the smaller skeleton and risk scaring them or making them feel weaker than they already seemed to feel. 

~~~

“You may.” He nodded, waiting to be picked up. He smiled and snuggled against the other once he was in his arms, his hidden, stumpy tail wagging swiftly. Ink’s tail was very short, not unlike that of a deer. It had once been longer but he had it severely damaged beyond repair in battle and had to have it docked as a result. Ink didn’t mind having a short tail, though he did have to learn how to walk all over again afterwards as he didn’t have it there to help him balance.

~~~

Blue blushed lightly when the small skeleton snuggled up against him. They were so small and it was… cute how easily he was able to just lift them. Blue was used to being tall, but he'd never been able to just lift someone like this, well, it wasn't like he had tried but most people weren't built like Ink so he could assume. Blue took them to the field. It was mostly barren, but he did have some cabbage growing, some carrots, onions, and chayote squash. The crops that were growing didn't seem to be doing all too well. "Here t'is, but t'ain't much m afraid," Blue says as he carefully sets the other down so they could see more closely.

~~~

Ink nodded along, leaning against Blue once more for stability. He carefully squatted down, tilting his head, his little tail sticking out a bit as he tried his best to balance. He gently patted the dirt. “It really is sad to see what ou— the world is going through… it is hand to know what a plant needs at times…” for mortals at least. Ink could hear the plants speak, so he could simply ask them. They didn’t speak normally though, it was more of a feeling or energy, trees being an exception to the rule. He couldn’t do anything with Blue watching though, as that would give him away.

~~~

Blue didn't want to take his eyes off the other just in case. They were still recovering after all, and they could collapse again. "I try ma darnedest, but thin's jus t'ain't growin as well as usual. Heard from a few other farmers in town that their crops is the same way," Blue told Ink with a sad sigh. "M'glad people haven't given up though."

~~~

Ink nodded “It is important not to give up hope in a time like this. We are sure things will get better.” Except he wasn’t. He didn’t want Blue to be sad though. “Sometimes in life only the strongest will survive. Or the smartest. It’s sad, but it is true. We just aren’t sure how many of y—us are the strongest or smartest… but whatever happens I know that we’ll find our way somehow and rebuild. Mor— people are funny like that. They’ll beat a mountain till it is a hole if you leave them for long enough.”

~~~

"Can' say I like the whole strong er smart survive thing. If we all worked tagether n' shared our good fortune when we was able ta then everyone would be better off. I get what yer sayin though, " Blue replied as he looked to see how late it had gotten. "'S bout time fer supper if yer hungry, m'guessin this time ya'll will be feedin yerself?" Blue chuckled. 

Blue was amazed that this was the same little skeleton he had carried from the forest to his house and spoon fed a few hours ago. Were they some type of monster that healed faster than usual? Or maybe his magic infused food was just really potent? Whatever it was Blue did worry that they would leave as soon as they were able, not that they should stay here against their wishes, but Blue had already grown fond of them. They liked his girls and Buck, and he was willing to bet they would like Becky, but he would wait to introduce the chickens when the other was able to run just in case, well, if they stayed long enough. 

~~~

Ink smiled and nodded, wobbling slightly as he tried to stand up from his crouched position. He ended up losing his balance and falling right on his butt though much to his embarrassment. “I’m okay…” he said quietly, pushing himself up after a moment of struggling. He clutched at the pant leg of Blue’s overalls. “We’re going back inside now?” He asked, tilting his head.

~~~

"Well that's the plan anyhow. I know ya didn' get ta see ma chickens yet, but I think 's better if ya wait a little while, some of em can be a bit orn'ry," namely Becky, "I don' think they'd really hurt ya none, but I'd feel better bout it if we waited til ya could walk round good. 'Course like I said yer ma guest an I don' wancha ta feel like ya got no say in nothin so if ya wanna see em anyway we can. Can even go in ta eat an then come see em after ya've got some food in ya. What would ya like ta do?"

Blue always held the ideal that you should treat others how you would want to be treated, and that having a guest was an honor that you didn't take lightly. Of course, Ink was his first guest so he had no practice at being a kind, hospitable host. He really didn't want to mess things up so he may have been too overzealous. He liked his guest and hoped that even if they left soon that they would be back, but not in the same manner they had arrived in this time. 

Blue was aware that he tended to get attached easy. He couldn't name the extra roosters or else he would never be able to get rid of them. He only needed minutes with an animal to fall in love with it, and the same was true for people who did more than tolerate his awkward and often overbearing behavior. 

~~~

Ink raised his arms up over his head, asking to be picked up again. He may be doing surprisingly well, but he was still recovering. He also just enjoyed being carried as long as he wasn’t being mocked for his height, or well, lack of. Ink snuggled close to the other once he was being held again. “We like you. You’re very nice.”

~~~

Blue gave an understanding smile as he went over and picked his guest up. As they snuggled against him his smile got just a bit bigger, and the stars in his eyes appeared to twinkle gleefully. He blushed at the genuine compliment from Ink. "Aw shucks Ink, done said t'ain't nothin," Blue replied somewhat bashfully. "I like ya too. Yer nice, don' mind ma mouth, n' ya like ma animals."

Blue started heading back to the house with his guest. He would have to set them down either at the table or back in bed while he fetched some more stew. "Ya wanna try eatin at the table er do ya wanna stick with the bed fer now?" The bed would be more comfortable than the wooden chairs at the table, but once again it was Ink's decision.

~~~

“Um…. we’d like to stay in bed if that is alright.” He said somewhat sheepishly, as he didn’t want to mess up, having never really eaten at a table before… though he knew he’d have to learn eventually. Ink wasn’t really hungry… as an elder god he didn’t need to eat, that was more of a minor god and demigod thing. But he needed to accept Blue’s offering in order to grow stronger.

~~~

"Course that's alrigh, gave ya the option didn' I?" Blue chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll take ma food in the bedroom an keep ya comp'ny. That is if ya'd like me to."

Some people were really weird about having others watching them eat. He didn't have much choice the first time since his guest couldn't move, but now they should be able to feed themselves and they may not want him watching them. It was possible that Blue was over thinking things and trying too hard to be a good host, but this was his first guest. Surely they would understand if he was being overly concerned about what they wanted? 

~~~

Ink smiled in return. “Okay. Then we will stay in bed. That way we can go right to sleep when we are finished.” Ink giggled softly. “Blue where will you sleep?” He asked, tilting his head.

~~

As Blue entered the house he gestured with his head to the couch. "I'll be sleepin in here so's I don' bother ya," Blue answered before reassuring them, "'s alrigh I dunnot mind it none. Couch's comfy nuff fer me."

Blue took Ink back to bed and set him back down, helping him settle back in. Blue blushed lightly when he realized how much of a mother hen he was being. He couldn't help it though, he had always been doting to those he considered under his care… especially if he really liked them. 

~~~

Ink let the other position him, his stumpy tail wagging beneath his pants. “We appreciate all you do for us Blue, and your bed is certainly large enough, why don’t we both sleep in it? We don’t want you to give up your bed for us.”

~~~

Blue blushed a little harder at the suggestion. He had wanted to do that sort of thing before when he was younger, and he still did if he was being honest with himself. He used to like sleeping with his brother, but when he had grown up Papy said he needed his own room. Blue managed to talk him into another year of it, but then Papy had started getting religious and he absolutely refused to be in the same bed as him. We're grown up Blue, and you know what the Angel says about the same sex laying together. Seemed like the Angel had a lot today about things Blue had thought were fine. 

"Well, um, I mean I wouldn't mind that none, but most o' the time people who lay tagether are either family er… involved," Blue explains scratching the back of his skull. "If 's really okay with ya though I'll sleep here, but if ya're just bein kind then don' worry bout me. T'ain't no trouble fer me ta sleep on the couch, an I wouldn' wancha ta do anythin ya shouldn' jus fer ma sake." He didn't know much about the Muse or if any of the other gods were against people of an orientation outside of the 'normal' one.

~~~

“Of course it’s okay, Blue! And it is your home, your rules. Therefore you can decide and do as you please, we are merely a visitor. And what do you mean ‘shouldn’t do’?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. “Is this some Angel thing again? Because the Muse doesn’t care who just so happens to be in the same bed as someone else. Nor do they care about who loves who. you know even the Muse, who is typically portrayed as male, has a partner who is also male. I doubt they’d be mad at us.” Ink knew for a fact that he himself, the god Muse, would never be mad about who was in who’s bed as long as it wasn’t something harmful.

~~~

"Well yeah 's an Angel thing, guess I jus assumed that they were all kinda the same on that issue. My brother was very…. 'gainst two monsters of the same gender layin tagether in any sense," Blue replied his smile falling from his face as he spoke. 

Well Blue didn't know much about religion, in fact, the only thing he knew was the major gods, and very few minor ones. He had no idea that the pantheon gods were so much more accepting. Really it shouldn't be an issue anyway since they weren't 'laying together' in the sense that they were doing… activities. They were simply friends sharing a bed, nothing untoward about it. Blue did have one issue though.

"There's somethin else though, m really cuddly when m sleepin. Could sleep plum near the o'er side o the bed an end up next ta ya come mornin."

~~~~

Ink’s face tinted slightly before he smiled “that is also okay. We aren’t injured, so cuddling should be just fine!” He reassured the other. “Of course, if you really do want to sleep on the um… what was it called… Oh! Couch! Yes, if you do want to sleep on the couch do not let us stop you!”

~~~

"Ta be honest the bed would be nicer, but I jus wanted ta make sure ya knew what ya were signin up fer," Blue replied with a chuckle. "I'll try not ta end up holdin ya, but can' make no promises once m asleep. I wake up purty easy though so if ya need ta get up fer any reason or want me ta move jus gimme a lil shake an I should perk right up."

Blue wouldn't mind being woken up if the other was uncomfortable. He wanted their needs to come first. Blue's eyes shot open in realization that he had been talking off Ink's ear when they were bound to be hungry. "Oh shoot spit foir(fire) in a wind storm I done forgot all bout supper! Be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail," Blue says hurriedly before he quickly leaves. 

He had some stew already in the kitchen so dividing it up into two bowls was a quick and simple task. True to his word Blue grabbed two spoons and headed back to the room in record time. He sat his own bowl down on the desk before carefully handing over Ink his portion. "Here ya go, would ya like me ta make ya some more tea too?" Blue inquired.

~~~

Ink watched Blue scurry off in amusement. His new… friend? Yes his new friend was very adorable, though he worried too much. 

Ink took the bowl gratefully with a nod, fiddling with the spoon for a moment as he figured out how to hold it before settling on holding it like one of his pencils or paint brushes. He scooped up some stew and brought the spoon to his mouth.

After he finished the first spoonful he looked to Blue, shaking his head. “That will not be necessary, we are feeling quite alright.”

~~~

"Very well, I jus wanted ta be sure fore I started eatin," Blue replied as he sat down in the chair. He was actually quiet when eating, if only because it was rude to talk with one's mouth full. He finished up quickly though, and was ready to talk before Ink was even finished. 

"I think ya n ma girls are gonna get along jus fine, surprised Anna warmed up ta ya so quick, an m glad Abi didn' lick yer face, she's a bit more like a dog than a cow sometimes," Blue laughed. "Most of tha chickens 's the same way as Anna, friendly nuff but a bit shy. Uh… well all 'cept Becky, she's the one m kinda worried bout. T'ain't nothin really wrong with her she's jus a tad orn'ry."

~~~

Ink nodded as he ate. The silence felt out of place, and Ink didn’t much appreciate silence as it reminded him of his original home, so he felt a faint sense of relief when Blue started speaking again. He finished his meal shortly after Blue, and remained till his companion finished speaking. “Oh we are sure we’ll get along just fine, Blue.” He reassured, looking down at his now empty bowl.

~~~

"Sure hope so," Blue replied as he noted the other looking down at their bowl, were they still hungry, were they thinking about something, or perhaps they were simply staring at it blankly with no reason behind it. "Ya want anymore? Or maybe ya would like somethin ta drink? 've got some wine, er tea, er water from ma well if ya'd like?" Blue offered kindly. 

~~~

Ink shook his head. “No, we were simply staring into space. We’re finished though, and tired. We’d like to rest now if that isn’t too much of a problem.” Ink held out his bowl so the other could take it and once he did he crawled under the covers and got comfortable, closing his eyes.  
~~~

"Ain't no problem t'all," Blue replied as he took the other's bowl. "Sleep tight, I'll be back shortly."

Blue took their empty bowls into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes of the day. He set them down to dry over a cloth and then went out onto the porch to look out at the sky for a bit. He often looked at the sky, watching clouds or stars or the sunset and the beautiful amber-y pink hue it created. After some time he went to check on the animals one last time, shutting the coop up for the night so that the chickens were safe, after ensuring they were all accounted for, and checking on his girls to make sure the barn was clean and that they had food and water. He lovingly brushed their fur, getting out any mats or stuck shed, before doing the same for Buck. Unlike the girls though Buck didn't really care for the brushing, but he stood still and once it was done he craned his head so that Blue could pet his neck more easily. 

Once Blue finished his routine nightly checks and chores he headed back into the house and changed clothes into some baby blue long johns and settled into bed. True to his word he started out on one side of the bed and ended up practically spooning the other as he snuggled into their warmth. Blue was happily dreaming about the things he and his new friend would do once they were fully healed. There was still a lot to show them, his favorite spot in the forest, the creek (sure it was mostly dry right now but it was still neat to see the animals that were still holding on drinking and such), the chickens of course, and possibly even the town if they wanted. 

~~~


End file.
